Unerwartete Ereignisse
by braverabbit
Summary: Nach dem Ende des Krieges taucht Snape unter, bis er nach einigen Jahren wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt. Als er hier unerwartet auf Hermine trifft, muss er sich eingestehen, dass eine Nacht vor drei Jahren nun sein gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf stellt.
1. Chapter 1

**Unerwartetes Wiedersehen **

Diese Geschichte beginnt an einem kühlen Abend im August, der Himmel war klar und die kühle Brise die langsam aufkam war eine willkommene Abkühlung nach dem warmen Tag. Es war ein Abend, wie es in diesem Jahr schon viele gegeben hatte, doch die Geschehnisse an diesem Abend sind von solcher Bedeutung, dass sie ein paar weitere Dinge verursachten. Dinge, von denen wohl nie jemand gedacht hatte, dass sie geschehen könnte. Ich will euch diese Geschichte

Geschützt durch das matte Licht der Dämmerung eilte Severus Snape durch das menschenleere Hogsmeade. Es dauerte nicht lange, schon stand er vor den unbezwingbar scheinenden Mauern von Hogwarts, zum ersten Mal auf seiner viele Stunden dauernden Reise hielt er einen Moment inne.

Es war viel Zeit vergangen, seit er zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war. Seit sie aus der größten Schlacht, die die magische Welt jemals gesehen hatte, als Sieger hervorgegangen waren, hatte er das Schloss nicht mehr betreten. Drei Jahre lang war er nun auf der Flucht gewesen – auf der Flucht vor den verbliebenen Todessern, die den Verräter unter ihnen nur zu gerne tot gesehen hätten. Und nun saßen sie in Askaban, vor sich ein Leben das diesen Namen nicht mehr verdiente.

Langsam berührte Severus die Eingangstür und es kam ihm so vor, als könne er die Magie spüren mit denen das Schloss zusammengehalten wurde. Er erschrak, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Lange nicht gesehen" hörte er Albus Dumbledore sagen. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit huschte ein Lächeln über Severus Snapes Gesicht.

***

Es war sechs Uhr morgens als Hermine Granger schlaftrunken aus ihrem Bett stieg und in Richtung Badezimmer stolperte, wo sie erst einmal gehörig vor ihrem Spiegelbild erschrak. Sie hatte letzte Nacht wieder viel zu lange über einem Buch gebrütet und heute musste sie mit dicken Ringen unter den Augen dafür büßen. Sie stieg erst einmal unter die Dusche, zog sich dann einen Bademantel an und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre kleine Küche um sich einen Kaffee machen. Während sie wartete fiel ihr Blick auf den Kalender, der über dem kleinen Tisch in ihrer Küche hing. Zwanzigster August. Knapp zwei Wochen, dann würden die Schüler eintreffen. Sie seufzte leise. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht gerne unterrichtete doch sie hätte auch nichts dagegen gehabt noch einen weiteren Monat lang an ihren Forschungen arbeiten zu können.

Sie nahm die Tasse Kaffee in die Hand und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Ihr Zimmer lag auf der hinteren Seite des Schlosses im Erdgeschoss, wenn sie es durch die Hintertür verließ stand sie auf einer kleinen Terrasse von der aus sie einen wunderbaren Blick auf den See und die Wälder hatte. Sie hatte es wirklich gut erwischt hier.

Hermine setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch, den sie sich selbst organisiert hatte und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Sie blickte auf das Päckchen Zigaretten, das auf dem Tisch lag. Gestern war ein schlechter Tag gewesen, sie war keinen Schritt weitergekommen und Hermine pflegte ihren Frust mit Zigaretten zu kompensieren – auch wenn das niemand wusste. Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann nahm sie sich eine Zigarette und zündete sie mithilfe ihres Zauberstabes an. Es war wirklich eine schlechte Angewohnheit. Sie musste wirklich damit aufhören, sobald sie ihre Forschungen beendet hatte. Wenn sie es irgendwann schaffen würde, sie zu beenden.

Sie dachte gerade daran sich ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder zu holen um sich schon einmal ihre Gedanken zu den ersten Unterrichtstunden aufzuschreiben, als sie ein plötzliches Geräusch zusammenzucken ließ. Es kam offenbar aus den Zimmern neben den ihren, doch Hermine wusste, das dort niemand sein konnte. Niemand bis auf sie und Dumbledore waren zurzeit im Schloss und die Räume waren auch das gesamte letzte Jahr unbewohnt gewesen. Sie wollte sich gerade erheben um an der Tür zu lauschen, doch in diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet. Hermine erkannte den Mann, der heraustrat zuerst nicht. Erst als er sie entdeckte und sein Blick von Erstaunen zu etwas nicht ganz definierbaren Ausdruck wechselte, erkannte sie ihn. Vor ihr stand tatsächlich Severus Snape, leibhaftig.

Nie im Leben hätte sie gedacht, ein weiteres Mal im Morgenmantel vor ihm zu stehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Es geschah nicht oft, dass Hermine keine Worte fand, doch nun wo sie vor ihrem ehemaligen Professor stand wusste sie beim besten Willen nicht was sie sagen sollte. Erstaunlich war allerdings, dass es Snape nicht anders zu gehen schien. Er sah sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den Hermine beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.

Hermine benötigte eine Weile um zu verstehen, wen sie gerade gesehen hatte. Severus Snape war in Hogwarts.

In der magischen Welt war er eine Legende, er wurde als einer der großen Helden des Krieges gefeiert – und nach seinem Verschwinden damals hatten die meisten Leute geglaubt, er wäre tot. Auch sie hätte niemals erwartet, ihn jemals wieder zu sehen.

Hermine seufzte und zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an. Sie rauchte nur in Stresssituationen. Und diese hier war definitiv eine.

***

Severus Snape ging raschen Schrittes in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren – doch nun hatte sich so einiges geändert. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Wanduhr sagte ihm, dass es sieben Uhr war. Kurzerhand entschloss er sich, in Dumbledores Büro zu gehen.

Als er vor dem Wasserspeier stand musste er eine halbe Stunde lang alle ihm bekannten Süßigkeiten durchgehen, bis er schließlich mit Lakritze einen Treffer landetet und das Büro betreten konnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er schon ziemlich wütend und entschlossen, dem Schulleiter ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen, Wie konnte er ihm das verschweigen?

Albus saß bereits an seinem Schreibtisch, offenbar in ein Muggelklatschblatt vertieft von dem er erst aufsah, als Severus direkt vor ihm stand.

„Guten Morgen Severus" sagte er gut gelaunt „möchtest du einen Kaffee?"

„Nein" antwortete Snape kurzerhand, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. Kaffee half ihm meistens, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

„Albus, ich muss mit dir reden" sagte er dann und begann auf und ab zu schreiten. Albus ließ mithilfe seines Zauberstab eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee auf seinem Schreibtisch erscheinen, nahm einen Schokoladenkeks in den Mund und schien überhaupt bestens gelaunt.

„Natürlich. Milch?"

„Nein." sagte Snape schroff „Ich habe gerade Miss Granger getroffen." Er hielt kurz inne und blickte den Schulleiter fragend an, offenbar irgendeine Antwort erwartend.

„Zucker?" fragte dieser nun. Snape schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die Tasse Kaffee in die Hand. Dann begann er wieder auf und ab zu gehen.

„Was macht sie hier" fragte er schließlich.

„Sie unterrichtet" sagte Dumbledore schlicht „Muggelkunde, nun schon das zweite Jahr. Sie mach sich wirklich gut. Möchtest du einen Keks?" er hielt ihm den Teller mit Schokoladenkeksen hin. Snape ignorierte die Frage und nahm stattdessen einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Dumbledore legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und betrachtete sein Gegenüber eingehend.

„Was ist zwischen dir und Hermine geschehen?" fragte er schließlich ruhig. Snape blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was soll denn passiert sein? Sie ist eine elende Nervensäge und ist mir sieben Jahre lang auf die Nerven gegangen. Natürlich regt es mich auf, dass sie hier ist!" entfuhr es ihm laut.  
„Das ist es ja gerade" sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich „es macht dich nachdenklich, du bist nervös und du ignorierst die besten Schokoladenkekse die es gibt – aber du bist nicht wütend."

„Und ob ich wütend bin!" rief Snape und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Büro des Schulleiters. Dieser blickte ihm noch lange nach. Er kannte Severus lange genug um zu wissen, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste. Er wäre nicht Albus Dumbledore, wenn dem nicht so wäre.

Inzwischen war Snape wieder in seinen Räumen. Er hatte sich noch einen Kaffee gemacht und sich schließlich auf einem Sessel in seinem Wohnzimmer niedergelassen. Er verfluchte Albus – dieser verdammte alte Mann schien einfach alles zu wissen. Und er verfluchte Hermine.

_Miss Granger_. Verbesserte er sich selbst in Gedanken. Sie war für ihn Miss Granger, eine ehemalige Schülerin. Eine Nervensäge und eine Besserwisserin, die er nie hatte leiden können. Andere hatten sie für ihre Klugheit bewundert und gelobt, doch bei ihm war dem nie so gewesen. Er hatte ihre Klugheit zur Kenntnis genommen, genauso wir ihr unbestreitbares Talent ihn auf die Palme zu bringen, doch mehr war da auch nie gewesen. Das einzige, was er an ihr bewundert hatte, waren ihre Sturheit und ihre Beharrlichkeit gewesen. Oft hatte er sie zwei Stunden lang die Hand aufheben lassen, ohne sie zu beachten, nur um zu sehen wie lange sie durchhielt. Und am nächsten Tag war sie dann am Anfang der Stunde zu ihm gekommen um ihre Frage zu stellen oder ihm ihre Feststellungen mitzuteilen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ärgerte sich, dass er über sie nachdachte. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr an das gedacht, was passiert war und er wollte dies auch nicht ändern. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich über den Weg liefen doch er konnte das tun, was er nun mal am besten konnte: Jemandem klar machen, dass er nichts anderes als Abneigung gegenüber dem Anderen empfand. Und darin war er wirklich gut.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich auf ihre Lektüre zu konzentrieren, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor ab und schließlich schlug sie das Buch auf ihrem Tisch seufzend zu. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihre kleine Küche und machte sich noch einen Kaffee. Sie musste unbedingt mit jemandem über diese Sache reden. Kurzentschlossen machte sie sich zur Eulerei auf, um ihrer besten Freundin Ginny eine Eule zu schicken.

Wenige Stunden später saßen die beiden in den drei Besen in Hogsmead, vor ihnen ein Butterbier und eine Schüssel voller Chips.

„Also, Hermine" sagte Ginny und blickte ihre Freundin besorgt an „was ist passiert?"

„Snape ist wieder da" sagte Hermine kurz. Ginny verschluckte sich prompt an ihrem Butterbier.

„Severus Snape, der ewig mies gelaunte Kotzbrocken?" fragte sie „was macht er hier?"

„Er unterrichtet wieder" sagte Hermine leise und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas „vermutlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Jefferson hat gekündigt"

„Mann o Mann" murmelte Ginny „dann ist jetzt also die nächste Generation dran..." Hermine warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Ginny, was soll ich den tun?" fragte sie nach einer Weile, in der Ginny offenbar in Gedanken an die traumatischen Zaubertränkestunden versunken war.

„Was meinst du? Hör mal Hermine, du bist nicht mehr seine Schülerin? Was will er den schon machen? Gryffindor Hauspunkte abziehen, weil du ihm auf die Nerven gehst?" fragte Ginny, offenbar ziemlich amüsiert darüber wie Snape einer anderen Lehrperson Hauspunkte abzog.

„Ginny!" sagte Hermine etwas zu laut. Ginny hörte augenblicklich auf zu lachen und sah ihre Freundin verwundert an, bis diese mit gedämpfter Stimme weitersprach.

„Ich meine was soll ich tun ... im Bezug auf ... _die Sache_"

„Häh?" Ginny hatte anscheinend nicht den blassesten Schimmer um was es ging, bis ihr doch ein Licht aufging „oh..._ die Sache... _nun... vielleicht solltest du einfach... also...". In diesem Moment kam Rosmerta zu ihrem Tisch und nahm die inzwischen leeren Flaschen mit.

„Noch mal dasselbe?" fragte sie und blickte die beiden Frauen fragend an.

„Ich denke, ich nehme einen Feuerwiskey" sagte Hermine langsam.

***

Es war vermutlich so gegen halb ein Uhr nachts als Ginny und Hermine schließlich doch noch von Rosmerta rausgeworfen wurden und sich vor den drei Besen verabschiedeten.

„Du... du packst das schon... Hermine" sagte Ginny schwerfällig. Es war wohl doch der ein oder andere Drink zu viel gewesen „ich appatier ... nee, falsch... ich appaflier... verdammt..."

„Ich glaub, du solltest heute bei mir übernachten..." murmelte Hermine, die nicht ganz so angetrunken war wie Ginny. Sie glaubte jedenfalls nicht, dass diese noch nach Hause kommen würde ohne sich zu zersplittern.

„Das is eine sehr ... hicks ... gute Idee" sagte Ginny leise und folgte Hermine den Hügel hoch in Richtung Hogwarts. Der Aufstieg gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht und als die beiden irgendwann entschieden eine Pause einzulegen ließen sie sich einfach rücklings ins Gras fallen.

„Guck mal" sagte Ginny und zeigte zum Himmel „ein Stern!"

„Wo?" fragte Hermine und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Beinahe wäre sie eingeschlafen. Verschwommen nahm sie eine Gestalt war, die den See entlang ging. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie erkannte, dass es Snape war der da um ein Uhr nachts spazieren ging.

_Der Mann hat wirklich Probleme. Ernsthafte. _

Hermine musste wieder an jenen Abend vor fast genau drei Jahren denken, den sie in den letzten zwei Tagen erfolgreich hatte verdrängen können. Zumindest die Einzelheiten.

_Es war das größte Fest, dass Hogwarts jemals gesehen hatte. Die Welt feierte wie sie es seit sechzehn Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte – sie hatten wahrlich den dunklen Lord besiegt. Für immer. Hermine stand in einer Ecke, ein Glas Sekt in der Hand, das sicherlich nicht das erste an diesem Abend war, und betrachtete die Menschen die ausgelassen feierten. _

_Harry stand im Mittelpunkt, das stand außer Frage. Er war der Held der Stunde und Hermine war ebenfalls stolz auf den Beitrag, den sie geleistet hatte. Doch an diesem Abend, an dem Harry von allen umringt war und Ron mit beinahe jedem Mädchen auf der Feier rumknutschte wurde ihr etwas schmerzlich bewusst. Harry und Ron waren nicht mehr kleine Schuljungs, auf die sie aufpasste. Sie waren nun erwachsen, oder jedenfalls auf dem besten Weg dorthin, und ihre Freundschaft würde sich nun unweigerlich verändern, die Frage war nur wie. _

_Hermine wurde von einem Gefühl überrumpelt, dass sie nicht wirklich kannte und es sorgte dafür dass sich ihr Magen auf unangenehme Weise zusammenzog. Vermutlich war das auch der Grund, weshalb sie an diesem Abend drei Flaschen Sekt im Alleingang geleert und sich später in die Bibliothek verzogen hatte – dem einzigen ruhigen Ort im ganzen Schloss. Und da war sie auf Snape getroffen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er nicht auf der Party gewesen war doch es verwunderte sie auch nicht. Snape war nicht jemand, der sich gerne feiern ließ. _

Widerwillig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Sie musste aufhören, an diesen Abend zu denken. Sie hatte es nie jemandem erzählt, bis auf Ginny. Sie wusste nicht, wie Harry und Ron reagiert hätten, wenn sie ihnen gestanden hätte, dass sie am Morgen in Severus Snapes Bett aufgewacht war.

TBC

Na, hat's euch gefallen? Dann last mir doch bitte ne Kommi da!


End file.
